Strangely Pure
by Kirochihara
Summary: Feelings for a special spectre.


Chapter 1

The Player had finishedthegame many a time. So many, in fact, the Batter lost count. It made sense that the Player had grown bored and stopped playing. 'They could have at least finished the game one last time.' Batter thought, lazily watching clouds slip by.

"Are you okay? You have been quite crestfallen the last few weeks. Is it because the Puppeteer no longer plays our little game?" Japhet questioned, concerned for the man that was snuggling into his chest feathers.

"No, I'm not okay, and yes, it's because of the Player."

"Come now, cheer up, this is for the better. If the Puppeteer was at your strings, then you would be killing your friends."

"What about the spectres?"

"The Puppeteer is not necessary for purification."

"But-"

"But nothing. Now, relax, and enjoy living, like you once did, before the Puppeteer came along." Jahet gathered the Batter in his wing, nuzzling his cheek with the length of his beak, humming a sweet tune.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go. Good bye."

"Good bye, dear." Japhet sighed, stretching to let the Batter out of his nest, bending his neck to receive a kiss from the small man. "Come back soon, alright?"

"Sure." Batter spoke over his shoulder, trotting over to the stairs descending the inside of the library. He wasn't actually going to fight spectres since he didn't believe he could without the Player, instead he was going to an alley where he could be alone. He wasn't the type to talk, let alone about his feelings, no matter how close he was to that person, and little exception went to Japhet. The alleyway he slinked away to was dark and defended from the outside world, located behind the mall, a place even Zacharie didn't visit, as he didn't see a point to it. He sat on a crate, slumping over and resting his chin on his hands. He slipped into his thoughts, sighing deeply. He was depressed, yes, but he wouldn't admit it, only to Japhet, but not fully. He'd lie and say that he was either fine, or he was only bothered a little. He slid off the crate, laying down on the ground. 'Why am I here? What can I do, without the Player?' He curled up, whimpering quietly.

"Hey, are you okay?" A deep, sweet voice called out. "Why're yacryin'?" The Batter lifted his head, being met by a snout, one that belonged to a Gilled de Rais.

"Get away!" He screeched, swinging his legs out while he reached for his bat. This was the last thing he wanted, being discovered, and worse, by a spectre.

"Whoa there, no need to do that. I'm not gonna hurt ya." The spectre crouched next to him, lightly grabbing his wrists, stilling his motions. "I'm a friend." The spectre pulled up the Batter, hoisting him up onto a crate. "What's your name, mister?"

"I'm the Batter, and you're an impure spirit."

"Consider me what you will, but I have a name y'know. It's Vieras." He said, putting up his hands in mock surrender. "Anyway, what're yagonna do? I know what impure means, and what it means for me and my kind, so what... You're gonna kill me? No need, I mean you no harm."

"I don't think I could, but that wouldn't keep me from trying. Why did I just tell you that? And why am I not trying to kill you?" He paused, waiting for the beast to lunge at him, but instead Vieras sat down, reaching into the sack that was tied to his back. He pulled out a canteen and offered it to the Batter.

"Thirsty?" The Batter took it cautiously, glaring at the spectre as he reached into his satchel again attaining a blanket and a few containers. "You hungry?"

"No..." His stomach said otherwise, growling loudly.

"That sound tells me another story, Batter. I promise you, nothing here is poisonous." He pulled out a few plates and cups, setting them down and dipping back into the bag, taking out two pillows. He spread out the food and gently took the canister from the Batter. He poured the dark liquid into the cups, re-offering the Batter a drink. "It's tea." He patted the pillow he set down, inviting the Batter to sit down. The Batter grudgingly complied, plopping down and removing his jersey and hat. 'Too damn hot. I hate summer.' "You're really cute. Such a nice body." Vieras spoke, slidding his hand along the Batter's curves.

"Get off of me you freak... Never mind, I don't really care any more." He looked half-heartedly at the ground, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Aw, what's wrong dear?"

"Nothing..."

"I already know about the Player and our little situation, friend. No need to lie." Vieras rubbed the Batter's back, pulling him in for a hug.

After their lunch, they had gone back to the Batter's flat. "You have a younger sister? What's her name?" Vieras asked, taking his messenger cap off and placing it on the Batter's hat rack.

"Yeah, her name's Sucre. I love her more than anyone else in the world." He did the same with his own hat, slinking off to his room.

"Really? Where does she live?"

"Here with me. She's only 17."

"Where's at now?"

"Out with her friends." He came back out, changed into shorts and a tank top. "It gets really hot here in Bismark, I don't think I'd be able to live covered in fur."

"It's not too thick, so I'm not really bothered."

"It's soft." Batter said, scratching behind Vieras's ear. "It's getting late, why don't you stay the night?"

"I don't see why not." He said, smiling.


End file.
